Simplify $\sqrt{245}$.
Answer: We check what squares divide 245. None of the squares from $2^2$ to $6^2$ divides 245, but $7^2=49$ does. Dividing 245 by 49 gives 5, which has no square factors. So, $\sqrt{245}=\sqrt{49\cdot5}=\boxed{7\sqrt{5}}$.